Make Advertisement
by chain-chan
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko berperan menjadi tokoh sebuah iklan?


Langit terlihat mendung dengan awan-awan keabuan yang bergerombol. Aroma sejuk khas akan datangnya hujan membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Ia tatap dua orang di depanya dengan bingung. Ia naikan sebelah alisnya walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Teramat datar.

Tak lama kemudian turun hujan yang semakin lama sekamakin deras. Ketiga orang itu tetap pada posisinya. Dua diantaranya saling bertatapan ingin menjatuhkan. Sedangkan yang satu lagi memilih untuk diam.

"Tetsu/Kuroko!" panggil kedua orang itu tapi tetap saling berpandangan.

"Ano?"

"Pilih dia?!" menunjuk orang di sebelangnya "Atau aku?!"

"Hm?"

"Pilih dia, atau aku Tetsuya?!" bentak pria bersurai biru tua itu lagi. Sedangkan lawanya yang sedari tadi di tunjuk-tujuk hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar, aku harus kekamar mandi"

'GUBRAK'

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Aomine dan Kagami jatuh dengan tak elitnya.

'**CUT'**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**warning:** OOC, Typo, Aneh, Garing, bahasa tidak baku, masih banyak lagi.

**AN:** ini Fic keduaku (yey! Yey! Yey!). karena ide lagi buntu untuk Fic pertama akhirnya buat Fic baru (ditentang). Maunya sih humor, tapi kayaknya garing. Tapi maaf kalau garing, maklum saya pelawak gak laku-laku. OK, Fic ini terispirasi dari iklan di TV (promosi).

* * *

**Take 2**

* * *

**Aomine:** "Tetsuya! Pilih Bakagami atau aku yang awesome ini?!" lagi-lagi menunjuk Kagami.

**Kagami :** Alis kedutan "Ahomine!"

**Aomine: **"Apa?! Hah?!"

**Kagami: **"Apa yang tadi kamu katakan Hah?! beraninya menghina namaku?!" berteriak penuh napsu. "Bukanya tadi gak ada dinaskah?"

**Aomine: **"Hah? terserah aku dong!" suara nantangin.

**Kagami: **"kamu? Awesome? Gak banget! Kerenan aku dari pada kamu!"

**Aomine: **"Keren dari mana? Nenek-nenek buta aja tau kalo kamu jelek."

**Kagami: **"NENEK-NENEK BUTA GAK BISA LIAT AHOMINE!"

**Aomine : **Diam mencerna kata-kata Kagami dengan muka konyol.

**Kuroko :** "Bisakah kalian lanjutkan berbincang-bincang tentang nenek-nenek buta nanti?" mulai ambil suara karena sedari tadi dicuekin. "Kapan kita mulai pembuatan iklanya? Saya sudah mulai kedinginan".

**Kagami: **Diam di tempat sembari menatap bingung Kuroko.

**Aomine :** masih memikirkan nenek-nenek buta. gak penting banget Aomine. Emang tu nenek-nenek mau lu nikahi? Gak kan?!.

**'CUT'**

* * *

**Take 3**

* * *

Suasana begitu sepi hanya suara gemricik air dari shower super gede milik Author. Tapi jujur aja Author gak punya yang begituan. Maksudnya hujan buatan. Dua orang yang saling berhadapan memasang kuda-kuda siap mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka masing masing.

1 menit.

5 menit .

"Huachim!"

10 menit.

15 menit.

**Kuroko: **"Aomine-_kun_"

**Aomine: "**Hem?! Apa Tetsu?!"

**Kagami: **Seluruh tubuh mulai kesemutan karena terlalu lama memasang kuda-kuda.

**Kuroko: **"Kapan kamu memulai dialognya?"

**Aomine: **"Maaf, aku lupa dialognya." suara memelas.

Dengan bringas Kagami menendang Aomine hingga terpental jauh dan akhirnya pergi dengan gaya jalanya seperti orang habis sunat.

**'CUT'**

* * *

**Take 4**

* * *

**Aomine: **"Tetsu! Pilih dia atau aku?!"

**Kagami:** Diam dengan wajah **sok** cool.

**Kuroko: **"..." menunggu giliranya.

**Aomine: **"Pilih dia atau aku?! Dia atau aku?!"

**Kuroko: **"Aku pilih Author-_san_ aja gimana?"

**Author: ** "KYAAAAAA!" lari-lari gak jelas. Tapi dengan nistanya malah digebukin Aomine dan Kagami. Kuroko hanya menonton dengan asik sembari menyeruput coklat panas yang entah dari mana.

**'CUT'**

* * *

**Take 5.**

**Take 6.**

**Take 7.**

**Take 8.**

Dan masih berlanjut hingga Author capek ngitungnya. Memang mereka bertiga tidak berbakat berakting. Belajarlah dari seorang Kise Ryouta atau kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou dijamin akan lebih cepat belajarnya, tepatnya lebih cepat masuk rumah sakit atau ke dalam liang kubur sebuah pemakaman umum.

OK lupakan.

Back to story.

Hujan buatan masih terus menguyur mereka walaupun tadi sempat macet dan dimarahi Pak RT karena buang-buang air, karena takut dilaporkan ke kantor polisi, terpaksa memakai air comberan terdekat. Tapi untungnya tidak jadi.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Kagami terkapar dengan badan sedikit mengejang, mulutnya pun berbusa, matanya tambak membelalak menatap hujan yang menimpanya sekan-akan ia sudah siap mati sekarang.

Aomine tertunduk menatap tanah tangan kananya menunjuk-nukjuk Kagami yang sekarat walaupun tampak bergetar, dan tananya yang bebas bertumpu pada tanah. Kulit tan yang awalnya tampak begitu sexy sekarang sudah memutih, bahkan lebih putih dari Kise (lebay).

"Pi..pi..pilih.. di..di..dia! ata..atau.. aku!" suranya mulai serak, badanya mengigil kedinginan, pandanganya mulai buram. Tapi semangatnya untuk menyelesaikan iklan ini tak surut.

Tapi kesadaranya mulai menghilang dan akhirnya jatuh terkulai digenangan air. Tubuhnya pun mulai mengejang tak kalah hebat dari Kagami.

Sedangkan Kuroko?

_I_a sudah pergi dari tadi.

**'CUT'**

* * *

**Tambahan**

* * *

**Kise version.**

**Sutradara: **"Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: **"Tidak bisa. Wajahnya tampak tampan sekali."

**Kise: **"Ah biasa aja kok." menyibak rambut kuningnya dan terlihat bunga mawar bermekaran di sekitanya.

* * *

**Midorima version**

**Sutradara: "**Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: **"..." muka ketakutan.

**Midorima :** Tampang serius. "Jangan sampai kamu berani menamparku nonodayo.." betulin letak kacamata. "..hari ini luck itemku adalah kacamata".

**Sutradara: **"Kalau gak niat gak usah deh!" banting sekenario.

**Midorima : **"Kalau luck item sampai pecah kubunuh kamu!" aura mencekam.

* * *

**Aomine version.**

**Sutradara: "**Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: " **tidak bisa. Wajahnya tampak menjijikan." muka jijik.

**Aomine:** "APA?!"

**Lady: **"Mukanya item dakian."

**Aomine: **Menahan emosi, kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, mungkin sudah Aomine lempar keluar jendela.

* * *

**Murasakibara version.**

**Sutradara: "**Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: " **Tidak bisa. Dia terlalu tinggi."

**Murasakibara: **Asik ngemut permen loli.

* * *

**Akashi version.**

**Sutradara: "**Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: " **Tidak bisa. wajahnya terlalu mengerikan" sang Lady sepertinya sedang cari mati.

**Akashi: **"Nona manis, mau gunting warna apa untuk mengakhiri hidup anda?" tatapan intimidasi.

* * *

**Kuroko version.**

**Sutradara: "**Tampar dia! Tampar dia!"

**Lady: " **Tidak bisa."

**Sutradara: "**Kenapa?!" meremat sekenario.

**Lady: **" Dia tak ada."

* * *

**Ps:** Whahahaha, akhirnya kelar juga. Garing ya?

Tadi kan saya udah bilang, kalo saya tu pelawak gak laku-laku. Oleh karena itu minta minta Review-nya. Kiritik dan saran jangan lupa.

Thanks .


End file.
